


[Art] After Entirely Too Much Deliberation On the Matter

by justira



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Full Colour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] After Entirely Too Much Deliberation On the Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/gifts).



> [Art] Phoenix Wright - After Entirely Too Much Deliberation On the Matter COLOR (Phoenix/Miles) (PG)
> 
>  **Title** : After Entirely Too Much Deliberation On the Matter  
>  **Fandom** : Phoenix Wright or Ace Attorney or whatever they're calling it these days  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Phoenix/Miles  
>  **Rating** : PG for the mankissings!  
>  **Crit/Feedback** : Always welcome! Especially now that I am learning how to colour XD  
>  **Notes** : First of all, **this is birthday gift art for** [eternalbreath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath)! Happy Birthday, Nay! Second of all, due credit: this was inspired by another PW pic, "Bedroom Kisses" by [[lj] **kamapon**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kamapon/profile), which has sadly vanished off the internets.
> 
> In other news, I tried to make the shading style here vaguely resemble the game art, but, uh, let's just say that it resembles it _in spirit_ >.> I have one more note, but it's below Nay's b-day surprise =P

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> : I should have much to say about this but I have been working on it for so long that I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT. The only big news is that THIS IS MY FIRST BACKGROUND OMG. My first fully rendered, fully coloured background. I TRIED. I TRIED SO HARD. I still think the colour and/or foreground background balance is off somehow but I get the feeling I won't be able to fix it until my skills improve overall. Feedback is, of course, always welcome, even if I'm all post-art cranky XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh no, wait, I do have one thing to say. Miles is canonically a secret Steel Samurai fanboy. The posters in the background there were hard work! The Steel Samurai one especially, since I actually REDREW THE WHOLE THING, based off the only good screenshot we get in the game. I redrew the lines and coloured it and extrapolated his fan and knee. I'm pretty proud of that part, actually!


End file.
